


First Task

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of short, or long stories starting at the first point EC3 and Rockstar Spud meet and continuing up to the current timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Task

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Standing backstage, attention split between the list of tasks on his iPad and the match in the ring Spud found himself watching the action more and more. His first impression of Madam Carter’s nephew had not been favorable, the other man was both highly attractive, rich and very much aware of those things, leaving an air of entitled arrogance around him. But after watching him wrestle he was forced to reevaluate that assessment, Ethan Carter had something special, something that called to his own rebellious spirit and made him want to get to know the other man. 

That second of doubt had him chaffing under the label of typical British stereotypes when he next encountered Ethan Carter, he might not have been brought up with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he did know how to put together a good holiday meal despite the other man’s condescending opinion and he most certainly had better manners. Forcing the scowl off his face he made sure to keep his eyes firmly fixed on the meal in front of him, listening with only half an ear to the talk of private planes and special family holidays. 

After Mrs. Carter had given him his first task and he’d assured her it would go well with all the self-confidence he could muster Spud stared after the retreating figures of his boss and her nephew. Their closeness reminded him acutely that he was alone in a foreign country, and so far had failed in making friends in the locker room, he had the horrible sinking feeling that none of the other wrestlers would accept him in his current role of Chief of Staff. Certainly Mr. Carter had made his opinion clear on how he viewed him. Well, he’d never let anyone stop him from achieving his dreams before, and he certainly wasn’t going to now that he was so close. He’d be the best damn Chief of Staff Dixie Carter had ever had.

Shouting at the group on miscreants in the ring who had made a complete disaster out of the Thanksgiving celebration meal Spud realized he should have seen this coming. It almost never failed, get a diverse group of wrestlers together in one area something went wrong, Mrs. Carter was not going to be pleased with the fiasco this turned into. His first task a complete failure played out nationally on tv he anxiously paced backstage after sending the requested update, worried he’d be fired before the day was over. It was an agonizing twenty minute wait until he got a reply, not from Mrs. Carter as expected but from Ethan Carter, simple sentence telling him not to worry about it, that his Aunt had been amused by the food fight rather than angry. It was oddly thoughtful from a man that hadn’t even looked twice at him. Maybe his first impression had been right after all, maybe Ethan Carter the Third would be worth getting to know.


	2. Easiest Pin in the World

Leaning against a wall Ethan casually observed Aunt D’s newest employee bustle around the room, checking on all the details his Aunt didn’t want to be bothered with. The Chief of Staff was everything he wasn’t, shorter than some of the Knockouts, absurd spiked blond hair, slim frame that had him idly consider choosing Rockstar Spud as his next opponent. Still there was something about the small British man that made him think Spud wouldn’t be quite the pushover in the ring as he seemed. Pushing away from the wall he moved closer until the other man finally spotted him.

“Mr. Carter,” startled Spud quickly straightened his bowtie as he took in the other man’s well-dressed appearance, “is there something I can do for you Sir?”

“Yes Spud, you can help me in my match later tonight.” Smirking, aware he made Spud nervous Ethan knew for sure his Aunt had been right about one thing, that accent was very charming. 

“Certainly, Sir,” delighted at the chance to help his boss’s nephew Spud set his IPad aside and gave his full attention as the other man outlined his plan.

Bullying Brian Hebner down the ramp and into the ring Spud found himself reluctantly impressed at how Mr. Carter managed to force Earl into lying down for him. With a few well-chosen words Ethan was able to intimate both men into doing exactly what he wanted. The other man could have just as easily beaten up the older, out of shape referee before pinning him and it was to his credit that he hadn’t, so he found it easy to clap for Mr. Carter once the bell had rung. Mrs. Carter’s nephew had been decent to him so far and definitely friendlier than the rest of the locker room despite his very obvious higher social status. Watching the other man pose in front of the booing fans it occurred to him that Ethan Carter could be just as lonely as he was, he was under no delusions the other wrestlers would be impressed by Ethan’s wealth or name, quite the opposite in fact. It made him want to help Mr. Carter where and whenever he could, over and above the fact the other man was the boss’s nephew and it was part of his job.

After that bit of excitement Spud headed back to his usual duties, monitoring the status of Mrs. Carter’s eagerly awaited package and keeping an eye on the backstage proceedings, it had been a welcome break to flex a little power and mess with Sting for no other reason than he could. Sting’s little dig about his being short ensuring he felt no guilt about it later. It was only when they finally received the long awaited for package just to discover the belt within was fake that he knew his second week hadn’t been much more successful than the first. Staring at the paper title belt, his boss storming off in a fit of hissy anger he seriously started to dread what next week would bring.


	3. Georgia

It was a long and exhausting trip back to Nashville from Gainsville, especially after failing at yet another assigned task. Mrs. Carter was not going to be pleased at all, he’d be lucky not to be fired before the day was out. Stopping at an all-night petrol station he filled the rental car and got a large black coffee to go, usually he’d be tempted to stop overnight somewhere and not make the almost return eight-hour trip in the same day but the sooner he got back the sooner he could at least attempt some damage control.

His phone lit up with a notification while he was stopped, a tweet from the company that EC3 had won one of the Feast or Fired briefcases. At least it looked like something had gone right this night, smiling Spud sent a quick text off to Dixie’s nephew congratulating him on the win. He honestly didn’t expect a reply, he still barely knew the other man despite helping him out last week, but he was happily surprised when his phone dinged only minutes later, Mr. Carter thanking him for his text and asking him how his trip was going. 

Head dropping to the steering wheel Spud groaned, now he’d have to admit his failure to a man he admired, blowing out a breath he confessed that AJ had managed to outwit him and that he was on his way back without the title belt. Ethan’s reply was reassuringly blasé about the situation making him hope perhaps his Aunt would hold a similar view. After all, it had been a pretty big long shot that he would have been able to break into AJ Styles house and take back the belt. It was the second half of the text however that lifted his mood, an invite to lunch for the next day that he didn’t hesitate to accept, it would be nice to spend some time with the other man outside the confines of a wrestling event.

The trip back was somehow easier now that he had something to look forward to, the miles disappearing until he finally arrived back at his apartment, completely exhausted and thrilled to finally collapse into his own comfortable bed and sleep for a solid four hours. It was nearing ten by the time he finally pulled himself out of bed, and only then because he absolutely had to report to Mrs. Carter before noon. One hot shower later and he felt much more awake, dressing in his best white dress shirt and new gold bowtie he hit the road, forcing himself to ignore how his stomach growled with hunger, there was no time to waste on breakfast. Arriving at the Carter Estate he took several deep breaths, willing his nerves to settle he set off to face Dixie Carter’s wrath. 

Forty minutes later found him sitting on the front step, staring numbly at the phone in his hands. How on earth was he going to find someone to make a title belt in only three days, even directly copying the old one it was a daunting task. After his last three failures he really couldn’t afford another one. A light touch to his shoulder sent him leaping to his feet, spinning around so quickly that he tripped over the front step and would have fallen spectacularly if Ethan Carter hadn’t caught him around the waist.

“Mr. Carter, sir. I’m so sorry,” blushing furiously at finding himself held quite firmly in Ethan’s arms Spud hastily pulled away and fixed his rumpled shirt, “I didn’t hear you come out.”

“I could see that.” Reaching out Ethan straightened Spud’s bowtie for him, smirking as the smaller man’s blush only deepened. “Are you ready to head out to lunch?”

Spud’s stomach dropped, he’d been looking forward to going to lunch with Mr. Carter, but with Madam’s order hanging heavily over his head he wasn’t sure he could spare the time. “I don’t think I can Mr. Carter, your Aunt has ordered me to have a new Heavy Weight Championship belt created for next weeks title match.”

Frowned as he stared into the smaller man’s glum blue eyes Ethan was surprised by how disappointed he was at the idea of not having lunch with Spud, he hadn’t realized quite how much he’d been looking forward to it. Something about the small British wrestler called out to him, “that is indeed a tall order Spud, my Aunt certainly has you working for your paycheck this week.” 

“Yes, Sir,” sighed Spud stared forlornly down at his phone. “I’ve already called three different places with no luck, and I simple can’t afford to fail at any more assignments.”

“Well Spud,” making up his mind not to let even his sweet Aunt D ruin his plans Ethan wrapped his hand around the smaller man’s arm and tugged him over to his favourite sports car. “I still require lunch and you promised to accompany me, and …” he overrode Spud’s protest, “I just might know someone who owes me a favour that could possibly solve your problem.”

Spud allowed himself to be manhandled into the car, sinking into the soft leather seats with a weary groan. “That would be wonderful Sir, I need all the help I can get.”

Flashing a quick smile at Spud as he peeled out of the driveway Ethan noted with some amusement the smaller man’s tight grip on the door handle, “I owe you one anyway for your assistance last week.”

“I was happy to help, Sir.” Fingers digging into warm leather Spud made a mental note to never get in a car with Ethan Carter ever again. The man was a maniac on the road, swerving in and out of traffic and speeding excessively, he didn’t relax until they were safely parked in front of a rather expensive looking restaurant, one he never would have chosen on his own.

“Let me call my contact first,” pulling out his phone Ethan was aware of Spud’s admiring gaze as he both persuaded and blatantly made use of the family name to secure an agreement to have a belt made in two days. Rattling off an email address to Spud he promised to have the blueprints for the title sent over immediately.

“You are bloody brilliant Mr. Carter,” it took only a moment to send the plans, and Spud slumped in relief as the heavy weight of expected failure faded away. Turning his head he beamed at Dixie’s nephew, “thank you, Sir.” 

Climbing out of the car Ethan basked in the other man’s appreciation, it was a heady sensation and one he wasn’t used to. In his family, his accomplishments were often over looked or worse down played. Smiling warmly at Spud as the other man stepped up beside him he tucked the smaller against his side and led him into the restaurant, he had a very good feeling that he was going to enjoy getting to know Aunt D’s Chief of Staff.


	4. Crowning Magnus

The extravagant party to celebrate the newly crowned champ was in full swing, food and alcohol flowing freely. Magnus, surrounded by friends and co-workers and drunk off being the centre of attention hadn’t let go of the new belt even once. Tasked with making sure his fellow brit had all he needed or wanted Spud was still flushed with successfully carrying out his boss’s plan. After the last few weeks of failure it was a welcome change to have Dixie pleased with his performance, topping up Magnus’ champagne glass once again his smile faltered as the other man laid a heavy hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving away.

“Here’s to Rockstar Spud,” with a hint of a cruel smile curling his lips Magnus raised his glass, waiting a beat for his friends to copy the gesture, “for being strong enough to push over a ladder. Especially with someone on it.” 

Flushing under the rather mean-spirited laughter following Magnus’ toast Spud used his experience in being dismissed based on his height to smile easily and raise his own glass. The narrowing of the other man’s eyes at not getting a reaction warned him it might be best to make himself scarce for a while. “Cheers mate,” holding up the bottle he shook it innocently, “looks like we’re almost out. I’ll go grab another bottle.” Keeping his head high and his smile intact he strolled away from the group, not letting the laughter that followed his exit change his pace. 

Once out of sight he set the near empty bottle down on a side table and bee-lined for the balcony doors, only allowing his posture to slump once the cooler night air hit his skin. Leaning against the nearest wall he groaned quietly, cradling his aching head in hands, “stupid James, so stupid.” Magnus’ shot at his height shouldn’t have surprised him the way it had but he had thought he’d earned at least a little of his fellow countryman’s respect.

“What’s stupid?” Stepping out of the darkness Ethan held up his hands as Spud yelped and straightened up so quickly he briefly worried about whiplash. “Easy Spud, it’s just me,” he had to admit it was flattering how the smaller man instantly relaxed at his voice.

Taking a second to calm his racing heart Spud moved over to the far corner where the other man was hiding, “sir, what are you doing out here?” Eyes adjusting to the dim light he took in the bottle of vodka clutched in Ethan’s hand. “Is something wrong?” Despite the earlier slap down from Magnus he couldn’t prevent the concern from entering his voice even as his nails dug painfully into his palm in anticipation of another dismissal.

“I think that was my question. What’s stupid?” moving back to his spot leaning against the glass railing Ethan hid a smile as Spud hesitantly joined him, clearly nervous about his welcome even after last week’s rather enjoyable lunch together.

Sighing Spud braced his forearms on the cool metal railing and stared out at the glittering city lights, “Magnus made some crack about being surprised I was strong enough to push over a ladder.” The faint hurt from yet another insult faded as the warmth from the bigger man fought and won against the chill of the night. Peeking at Ethan’s understanding expression he tried to shrug it off, “it’s okay though I’m used to it. I guess I just thought Magnus would be different.” 

“Hmm,” humming Ethan took in the unhappiness in Spud’s slumped posture, “I was under the impression you and Magnus were friends.” He tried very hard not to let elation show in his voice, the faint flash of jealousy from Spud’s earlier cheering for the other man had unsettled him and he very much liked the idea they weren’t friends.

Snorting at the thought of someone like Magnus being his friend Spud’s laughter had a tinge of bitterness, “blokes like Magnus aren’t friends with guys like me Sir.”

“His loss then,” bumping shoulders with the other man Ethan smirked as Spud blushed and ducked his head. “You should ignore him, he’s not worth your time. You did a good job tonight Spud, everything went as Aunt D planned.” The grateful warmth in Spud’s blue eyes soothed the annoyance he’d been drowning in ever since Magnus had won the title and his Aunt had seemingly turned her attention to her new acquisition. “Besides,” smiling conspiratorially he threw his arm around Spud’s shoulders and squeezed, “who cares about what Magnus thinks anyway. He’s no Carter.” 

Closing his eyes Spud took comfort in Ethan’s words, “you’re right Sir. I’d much rather be here with you anyway.” Aware of how his words sounded he flushed under the other man’s amused smirk, “I just mean you’re much better company.” 

“Of course Spud,” smirking Ethan released the smaller man and took a swig of vodka, relishing the burn of quality liquor. Handing the bottle over to Spud he was unable to resist teasing as the other man choked and spluttered on the potent alcohol, “or should I call you James now.”

Coughing Spud wiped his mouth and handed the bottle back to Ethan, “I guess I could let you Sir,” it hadn’t escaped his notice how the tension in other man’s body had slowly eased slowly since they’d been talking. Choosing to take it as a positive sign their friendship was real he dared to tease back, “I’ll even answer to it once and a while.”

Laughing softly Ethan leaned back against the railing, “why thank you Spud, you’re too generous. I guess I could let you call me Ethan as well … as long as we’re alone. I do have a reputation to maintain.” Spud’s bright grin at his fake pompous tone forced him to recognize how much he enjoyed the other man’s company. It was something of a rare phenomenon for him, he barely tolerated his fellow socialite friends but his Aunt’s short, very British Chief of Staff had simply slid under all of his defenses.

“Of course you do Sir,” breathing in the fresh night air mixed with the faint hint of Ethan’s expensive cologne Spud exhaled slowly. Reluctantly eying the party behind them, which had turned impossibly louder and more rambunctious he sighed, “I guess I should head back in. Your Aunt did order me to ensure Magnus has everything he wants tonight.” Unfortunately going back in was the very last thing he wanted to do.

“Once more into the breach,” grumbling Ethan caught Spud by the arm just before he opened the door. “What do you say you check on Magnus, I’ll tell Aunt D I need to borrow you for a while and we escape this poor excuse for a party.” 

Hesitating only briefly Spud was unable to resist the temping offer. Nodding he straightened his bowtie determinedly, “I say bloody brilliant idea Sir.”

“Good, five minutes Spud,” opening the door and grimacing at the blast of loud music and hot air Ethan pushed the smaller man forward. “Don’t make me come look for you,” he added warningly before letting Spud go.

A faint ‘yes sir’ reached his ears as Spud’s slim frame rapidly disappeared in the crowd of larger wrestlers. Pushing his way to his Aunt’s side Ethan held in a sneer as various acquaintances he barely recognized tried to stop and talk to him. It seemed the only good thing to come from tonight was he was now positive he actually had one real friend amongst all the fake, pretentious people in his life.


	5. Bowtie

Twisting his bowtie around his fingers until the poor abused scrap of silk threatened to tear Spud paced the length of the dressing room. Even with all his years in the business he never thought for a moment he’d be facing a legend like Sting in the ring. Not to mention Jeff Hardy, a man who’d already choked him once tonight and wasn’t exactly known for his stability. If that wasn’t enough to bring on an attack of nerves the thought of failing Ethan terrified him. Their friendship was still so new, what if the bigger man decided he wasn’t worth the effort anymore? It hadn’t escaped his notice he didn’t fit the class of Ethan’s usual friends. 

Adjusting the tape around his wrists Ethan paused just inside the doorway, frowning at the obvious anxiety in the slumped line of Spud’s back. Moving quietly he came up behind him, suppressing the urge to laugh at the strangled yelp Spud gave when he turned around and bumped into him. “Easy Spud, it’s just me.” Voice a calming rumble he gripped the other mans arms, smiling reassuringly when startled blue eyes flew to his face. Pulling Spud a fraction closer he enjoyed the easy way the other man relaxed at his touch, petting the lean but solid muscles under his fingers soothingly. “What’s got you so worried?”

“Sorry Sir,” blowing out a deep breath Spud leaned into Ethan’s warm grip, “I just don’t want to let you down.” Twisting his bowtie tighter he dropped his gaze to the mangled material, almost flinching when Ethan stilled his fingers and pulled it out of his hands.

“Don’t worry Spud, I’m confidant we’ll win the match. Aunt D said she has our backs and she’s never let me down,” at Spud’s reluctant nod Ethan looked down at the strip of silk in his hands, smirking as an idea popped into his head. “I do think your gear is missing something however,” holding the bowtie up he gestured for Spud to raise his chin before carefully sliding it around his neck and doing it up. “There much better,” satisfied Spud looked more like himself Ethan adjusted the bowtie until it was straight. 

Shivering as Ethan’s fingers left trails of heat along his skin Spud bit his lip uncertainly, “you don’t think it looks silly Sir?” He flushed under the frank appraisal in the other man’s eyes; blush only deepening when Ethan smiled slowly in approval. 

“No, its just right,” clapping Spud on the shoulder Ethan steered him towards the door. “Now let’s go show Sting why you don’t mess with a Carter.”

“Of course Sir,” snagging his jacket on the way out Spud struggled to keep up with the bigger man’s long stride, hiding a smile when with a sideways glance Ethan deliberately slowed his pace. It was the small moments like these that really made him believe they were truly friends.


End file.
